


pizza! pizza!

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I dont remember writing this, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, i really dont know, i think, pizza eating, they're in high school?, they're not a famous band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: Ashton thinks Luke should let him bring his ideas to life all the time.





	pizza! pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my notes from 4 years ago and i found one line funny so i've decided to post it even though i don't belong to this fandom anymore also why can't i write this well anymore this is so depressing

 

Ashton thinks Luke should let him bring his ideas to life _all the time_.  

It's one a.m. on a Thursday night and they're gathered at Luke's house, for some reason (his parents are out). They'd all (bar Calum) taken hits off Michael's bong a few hours ago and been giggly and happy and energetic, Michael breaking five plates before Calum could coax him outside and let him run wild where he wasn't a hazard to everyone and everything surrounding him. That had been a few hours ago, though, and Michael had run off all his energy (Luke and Ashton had fucked out all theirs) and they're all sprawled across the sofas in Luke's living room languidly. 

"Luke," Ashton says, and it sounds so nice that he says it again. "Luke." Luke giggles. 

"Luke," he says, as if trying it out. "Me." 

"Yeah," Ashton says, "you." He grins up at his boyfriend, leaning back and turning his head from where it's nestled in the crook of Luke's shoulder to look at him. "'M hungry."  

"Yeah," Luke says, shifting a little. "There's- uh, pizza, I think, in the freezer." 

"Don't wanna move," Ashton mumbles, because his body feels heavy and moving sounds uncomfortable. "You do it." 

"Calum," Michael says, speaking up for the first time. "Calum, Calum, Calum." 

"Yeah?" Calum says, looking tired. He's not high, just drunk, because he claimed he couldn't stand the shape of the bong. Ashton calls bullshit, or he did when he was sober, because they know Calum gets quiet and contemplative when he's drunk and Michael likes to talk about life with him. Calum's so whipped, sometimes. 

"Pizza," Michael says, pouting at him.  

"Why me?" Calum asks, a little petulantly. 

"Can't move," Ashton says. 

"You're all annoying when you're high," Calum says, and maybe he's not that drunk, not drunk enough, because Ashton and Luke and Michael are fucking _hilarious_. 

"You need to be drunker," Ashton tells him. 

"Drunkest," Luke says absent-mindedly as Calum gets up to do the pizza, threading his fingers through Ashton's curls. "I'm the drunkest." 

"You didn't drink anything," Ashton tells him, prodding him in the side and making him squeal and squirm away a little. 

"Did," Luke says, pouting. "Had- wait." He frowns. "What did I have?" 

"Nothing," Ashton says, "Michael stole it." 

"Hey," Luke whines. "Alcohol-stealer." 

"You're too young," Michael says. 

"'M eighteen," Luke grumbles. "Old enough." 

"Not legally. Not in America at least, " Michael says. 

"Legal for sex," Luke says. 

"Wish you weren't," Michael mutters. "All I can hear at sleepovers. 'S why I'm always drunk." 

"Not drunk now," Ashton says. 

"Yeah, but'm high," Michael says, and pauses with his lips still parted, as if contemplating whether to continue. "Don't fuck Luke when you're high," he adds, and Luke frowns. 

"But it's the best sex," he whines, thankfully neglecting to tell Michael about their earlier activities. Michael pulls a face. 

"Don't trust Ashton to be safe," Michael says half-grumpily, and Ashton huffs.  

"'M not _stupid_ ," he says. "Not gonna hurt Luke." 

"Who's hurting Luke?" Calum asks, stumbling back in with a beer in his hand. Good to see him taking Ashton's advice. "I'll hurt Luke." 

"No one," Ashton says, wrapping his arms around Luke. "No you won't." 

"Calum," Michael says, stretching his arms out. "Cuddle." Calum curls up on Michael immediately, nuzzling into his neck and letting his eyes flutter shut, humming into Michael's skin. It's nice, seeing Calum be the cuddlee rather than the cuddler for once, because Ashton always thinks it's sad that Calum doesn't get cuddled a lot. 

"You should get cuddled more," he says. Calum's eyes open again, and he tilts his head slightly, making for a better view of Ashton. 

"Me?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Ashton says. "You never get cuddled. Makes me sad." Calum frowns. 

"You never cuddle me," he says, and Ashton supposes that's a fair point. He'd cuddle Calum right now if Michael didn't look so blissed out at having Calum clinging to him. Calum's a cuddly person, all squishy and smiley and warm and nice-smelling and strong and happy. Ashton wants to cuddle Calum, make him smile. 

"Later," Ashton says. 

"Hey," Luke says, whining it a little. "You're mine." 

"'S just a cuddle," Ashton tells him, patting his thigh. "Not gonna ride him, or anything." 

"Hmm," Luke says, but he still sounds disgruntled so Ashton presses a quick kiss to his shoulder. They all sit in silence for a while, basking in the heavy feeling (or whatever Calum's feeling at this point. Probably Michael's dick). 

"Pizza," Michael says, eventually. "Someone check the pizza." 

"No," Calum whines. "I don't wanna get up." He does anyway. 

"You took away my cuddle buddy," Michael says accusingly, glaring at Ashton. 

" _You_ mentioned the pizza," Ashton points out. 

" _You_ were the first to say you were hungry," Michael says, and Ashton relents, simply because he's impressed Michael can remember that far back. 

"Pizza," Calum says, walking back into the room and dumping it on the coffee table in front of the sofa Luke and Ashton are sprawled across. Ashton smiles, reaching for a slice with a newfound energy. He feels like he just got high again. He fucking loves pizza. 

"Hey," Luke says, grinning widely as he leans forward to grab a slice. "Pizza."

"Pizza," Ashton agrees happily, taking a bite. Michael and Calum scoot closer, taking a slice each and leaning back onto their heels as they eat.  

"You look like," Michael says, waving his hands around and nearly introducing Ashton's face to a slice of pizza. "High school power couple." Ashton chokes on his mouthful, because they're anything but. They don't even go to the same school. 

"Yeah?" Luke says, before Ashton has a chance to get a word in edgeways. "We are. High school power duo. Lashton." 

"We don't even go to the same school," Ashton points out. Luke pouts. 

"Don't ruin my fun," he says. "You're my boyfriend. My favourite boyfriend. I love you." Ashton grins, 'cause he can't really help it, and kisses Luke swiftly. 

"Love you too," he says. Michael makes a gagging noise. 

"Hey," Ashton says warningly, pointing his slice of pizza at him. "I hear you choking on Cal's dick all the time, alright?" 

"Better than hearing Luke ride you," Michael says. 

"I wanted to _eat_ ," Calum says, staring forlornly at his pizza. "Now I have no appetite. Fucking high school power couple." 

"Let's take a picture," Michael suggests. "Like those polaroids that- that everyone has as memories." Calum frowns. 

"We don't have a polaroid," he says. 

"Improvise," Michael tells him, so Calum shrugs and pulls out his phone. 

"Pull your power duo faces," he says, but Ashton doesn't even know what that means so he settles for taking a bite out of his pizza. He's glad he did, because Calum's got his flash on and it blinds the two of them, leaves them swearing and cursing and holding their eyes.  

"I'm blind," Luke announces. 

"Me too," Ashton chimes in. 

"Time to start looking for a new drummer," Michael says cheerfully, reaching for another slice of pizza. 


End file.
